Bukan Akhir dari Segalanya!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Aku pun masih menyayangimu Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu." ucap Naruto lirih. Ini sekuel dari "Apa salahku, Sasuke!" semoga kalian menyukainya dan tidak mengecewakan kalian... RnR yah... Tasukete ne...


**"Bukan Akhir dari Segalanya"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
Sasuke jadi banyak omong, pokonya OOC banget.  
kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata.

* * *

Buat Nos, hhehehe maaf isi sms.y tidak aku selipin... sebagian udah ada yang dihapus... tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke seperti di sms... yah walopun gak sama persis... tapi intinya begitulah... hhehehe

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang ripiu diantaranya, : Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga, Namikaze Lin-chan, Fi suki-suki, Micon, Uzumaki Winda, ,jae, Namikaze Hanaan, Orange Naru, Chary Ai TemeDobe, Arisu Koromaru, NhiaChayang, IisakaRUUVeneisa, dan Kanazawa Ryuuki juga buat para readers yang udah baca fict aku, aku ucapin makasih banyak yah... diminta doanya, supaya Naru jadi bahagia walaupun tidak bersama Sasuke... terimakasih banyak...

Ini sekuelnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan... RnR yahhhhhh~,,, Flame juga boleh ko... ^^

* * *

Setelah putus dengan Sasuke, Naruto menjadi sedikit pemurung. Walaupun dia bisa memperlihatkan wajah cerianya, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat sakit. Tapi dengan topeng 'keceriaannya' rasa sakit itu bisa ia sembunyikan.

Kini pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk di mejanya. Mata birunya menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah, seperti menertawakan kehancuran hatinya itu. Saat ia akan menutup matanya, terasa getaran disaku celananya. Kemudian tangan coklatnya merogoh saku celana.

Ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah alat komunikasi yang biasa kebanyakan orang menyebutnya handphone. Dilayar handphone orange-nya tertera sebuah tulisan 'satu pesan email diterima', kemudian ia membuka pesan itu untuk melihat isinya.

**'Dobe.'**

Naruto kaget saat melihat siapa pengirimnya itu. 'Sasuke' batinnya. Dalam hatinya ia sangat senang menerima pesan dari 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Namun rasa sakit dihatinya mengalahkan rasa senang itu. Kemudian ia membalas pesan dari pemuda raven tersebut.

'Ada apa? Kau sudah makan siang, Sasuke?'

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menerima balasannya.

**'Sudah. Sedang apa Dobe-koi?'**

Naruto mengangkat satu alis kuningnya. Sebuah tanda tanya bertengger di otaknya. 'Apa maksudnya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Duduk saja. Maksudnya 'Dobe-koi'?'

'Kenapa dia?' Naruto terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa mantannya bersikap seperti itu. Yah walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri dia sangat senang bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang telah merebut hatinya. Naruto yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba buyar karena getaran handphone yang ia rasakan.

**'Maaf, refleks bilang seperti itu.'**

Dua orang pemuda yang tidak berstatus itu terus saling mengirim email. Topik yang mereka bicarakan pun tak terlalu penting. Yah seputar sudah makan apa belum, makannya teratur tidak, jangan kecapaian.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu. Akhirnya si pirang menyanggupinya, walaupun dia agak sedikit enggan untuk bertemu.

**"Kafe Konoha. Jam 3 sore."**

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis. Perutnya merasakan rasa geli seperti dihinggapi beribu-ribu kupu-kupu. Ia sangat senang dan merasa sangat bahagia.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Merasa dipanggil, si pirang itu menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara? Ada apa memanggilku?" dengan wajah cerianya ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Kita ke kantin. Tadi pagi Baasan bilang kamu tidak sarapan. Beliau cemas dan menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan siang." selesai berbicara, pemuda bertato Ai itu menatap Naruto. "Apa?"

"Waaaah Gaara, kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu juga rupanya." seru Naruto dengan tampang terkejut, shock dan tidak percaya. Bercampur menjadi satu.

**BLETAK!**

"Bodoh."

"Ukh, aku tidak bodoh Gaara. Dan jangan memukulku." teriak Naruto. Melihat kelakuan teman pirangnya itu, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan bergumam "Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Gaara. Huh, menyebalkan. Dasar rambut bata." ejek Naruto.

"Rubah betina."

"Aku bukan rubah. Dan lagi aku itu cowok, bukan cewek." balas Naruto sengit.

"Aku ralat, dasar rubah jantan."

"Nah itu lebih baik daripada rubah betina." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum senang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tanda kedutan sukses terukir di kening coklatnya.

"AKU BUKAN RUBAH."

Gaara tak menanggapi lagi perkataan teman pirangnya itu. Terlalu berharga staminanya untuk meladeni sifat childish-nya Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantin. Perutku lapar sekali. Hari ini harus makan ramen 5 porsi." mendengar penuturan si mata biru, Gaara tersenyum. Pernah dia berpikir tentang kebiasaan teman kecilnya itu. Bagaimana ramen sebanyak itu bisa muat diperut kecil tersebut. Sampai kepalanya sedikit sakit memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

Mereka berdua telah lama berteman. Bahkan saat mereka belum lahir pun, kedua orangtuanya sudah berteman lama. Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara sangat menyayangi Naruto. Bahkan sudah menganggapnya berharga lebih dari apapun.

Saat Naruto pulang dalam keadaan menangis ia sangat khawatir melihatnya. Kemudian bertanya apa penyebab ia menangis. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Seketika itu juga ia pergi dari hadapan Naruto untuk menemui Uchiha bungsu dan menghajarnya.

**"SUDAH KUBILANG PADAMU JANGAN MENYAKITINYA. KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK UCHIHA."**

Masih ingat dibenaknya, ekspresi saat ia menghajar wajah putih mulus itu. Ekspresi kesal, marah, sakit, sedih dan menyesal.

Lamunannya berakhir saat dia mendengar suara cempreng milik teman pirangnya.

"Gaara, kau mau membeli apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kamu saja yang makan."

"Terus kenapa kamu ada disini? Kalau kamu tidak makan. Aneh." jawabnya dengan gumaman yang tentunya didengar oleh Gaara.

"Aku mengantarmu. Cepat kamu pesan makanan. Biar kita dapat segera keluar dari sini." Gaara merasa tidak enak dengan suasana di kantin yang tentunya ramai. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Baiklah." Naruto segera melesat menuju tempat pemesanan. Dia memesan semangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk.

* * *

15 menit kemudian, dimeja Naruto dan Gaara berserakan beberapa mangkuk bekas ramen. Gaara menatap si pirang dengan pandangan sedikit horor.

"Dasar rubah gembul." ucapnya tanpa dosa. Merasa diejek, Naruto langsung mengirim death glare yang tentunya tak berpengaruh bagi Gaara.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita kembali saja."

Kedua pemuda itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat tiba di kelas 2-1 mereka berpisah. Iya, mereka berdua tidak sekelas. Naruto dikelas 2-1 sedangkan Gaara dikelas 3-1.

* * *

**Time skip**

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Terlihat matahari yang bersinar di langit yang biru.

Disebuah rumah bercat putih dengan aksen emas disetiap ukirannya, kini terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Dia meneliti tubuhnya apakah sudah terlihat rapi atau belum. Rambut pirang yang dibuat acak-acakan, t-shirt orange lembut melilit ditubuh kecilnya, jaket hitam bergaris orange, celana jeans hitam melekat di pinggang ramping dan sepasang sneaker putih. Penampilannya sungguh manis dan rapi.

Tiba juga hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku gugup saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Kh, sudahlah lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja." Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

**Kafe Konoha**

Seorang pemuda raven duduk menghadap ke jalanan kota. Tangan putihnya memegang secangkir kopi hitam. Sesekali ia hisap isi cangkir tersebut.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hn." jawabnya sambil menoleh ke sumber suara.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

'Dobe? Dia tak berubah, masih tetap manis.' Kini didepanku berdiri seorang pemuda yang aku kasihi. Dia tak berubah sama sekali. Hhh~ kau memang baka Dobe-ku.

"Daripada berdiri terus, lebih baik kau duduk, Dobe." ucapku kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Teme." gumamnya yang tentu masih dapat ku dengar.

Hening.

Masing-masing dari kami sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Naruto yang tak tahan akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua.

"Ada apa mengajakku kesini, Teme?" tanyanya yang sedikit ketus.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu." jawabku sambil melihat ke arah luar. Aku akui aku masih menyayanginya. Aku ingin dia kembali kepadaku. Menjadi milikku lagi.

**Sasuke end POV**

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukanmu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Che, Jangan bercanda Teme. Terus kita mau ngapain sekarang?" ucap Naruto kesal.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap sang penanya dengan pandangan teduh. Dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kh, Teme. Aku tanya sekali lagi kau mengajakku kesini untuk apa?" tanyanya makin kesal.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto. Sangat menyayangimu, bahkan aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat dan menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke. Untuk mencari kebenaran dari perkataannya.

"Lalu sakura?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak memilih keduanya, karena itu sulit bagiku untuk memilih salah satu dari kalian."

"Kau tak ingin putus denganku tapi tak berpisah dengan Sakura kan? Kau menginginkan keduanya kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, kamu benar. Aku egois yah. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak memilih keduanya." Sasuke memainkan gelas yang berada digenggamannya. Sesekali ia mengelus gagang gelas tersebut.

"Iya kamu egois sekali Sasuke."

"..."

Kembali hening. Mereka berdua kembali bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku pun masih menyayangimu Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu." ucap Naruto lirih.

Mata Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang gelas, kini langsung berpindah objek menuju si pemuda pirang, "Benarkah? Tapi apakah kamu mau kembali padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

"Aku tak peduli, asal kamu menyayangi dan mencintaiku itu pun sudah cukup."

"Aku memang masih menyayangimu, tapi aku pun takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku takut menyakitimu."

"..." Naruto diam.

"Apakah kamu masih memikirkan Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Yang aku pikirkan yaitu kamu, Naruto. Memang masih ada rasa sayang untuknya, tapi tidak sebesar rasa sayangku kepadamu. Jujur kamu telah meluluhkan hatiku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu, Sasuke?"

"Iya."

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang hubungan diantara mereka. Yang mereka bicarakan hanya hal-hal kecil. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan jalan-jalan ke pusat kota, taman dan terakhir adalah pantai.

Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

Semenjak pertemuan itu, mereka berdua menjadi sering ketemu. Tak lama kemudian mereka bersatu kembali. Ya, Naruto akhirnya bisa bersama kembali dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Dan statusnya kali ini bukan mantan pacar, melainkan kekasih.

Dua insan itu menjalankan hidup dengan bahagia. Naruto kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu yaitu ceria dan bahkan sangat hyperaktif. Gaara, sahabat Naruto menghela napas lega saat melihat tawa Naruto yang tidak dipaksakan itu.

'Syukurlah dia sudah ceria lagi.' batin Gaara.

* * *

Hari-hari terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi pemuda pirang yang satu ini. Setiap hari ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Rasa rindu pun terobati sudah.

Hari ini hari minggu yang sangat cerah. Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Kini sedang berjalan menuju ke pusat kota. Senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah tan-nya.

Kenapa hari minggu ia tidak berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke?

**"Maaf, Naru hari minggu nanti aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berkencan. Aku ada rapat dengan klien."**

**Terlihat diwajah manisnya ekspresi kecewa dan sedih. Tapi sebagai pacar yang pengertian ia pun memaklumi kesibukan sang kekasih. Ia ganti ekspresi sedih itu dengan cengiran khasnya.**

**"Iya, tidak masalah."**

"Hhh~ jalan-jalan sendiri. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku ini." gumamnya.

Walaupun sendiri, ia bertekad akan menghabiskan waktu liburan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Yosh, makan ramen sepuasnya!" teriaknya semangat tanpa menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang menatapnya. Kemudian ia sadar dan hanya memberikan cengiran lima jarinya. Orang-orang pun tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan pemuda satu itu.

Setelah menghabiskan 5 mangkok besar ramen, Naruto melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya sendiri. Tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali ke Pusat Perbelanjaan yang berada di jantung Konoha.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Udara pun semakin menyengat. Tapi semua itu tak dapat mengurungkan Naruto untuk pergi ke Pusat Perbelanjaan. Walaupun hari semakin panas, ia masih tetap semangat.

Saat masuk kedalam, udara dingin yang berasal dari AC menyeruak dan membuat rasa panas tadi berkurang. Ia bingung akan kemana dulu.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

'Ah kemana dulu yah. Jadi bingung. Lebih baik aku jalan kesana saja.' aku pun berjalan ke arah kananku. Sebenarnya aku bingung harus kemana. Aku tidak biasa pergi sendiri.

'Akh, Teme sialan. Kenapa harus rapat sih.' umpatku dalam hati.

Saat aku berada didepan sebuah stand fastfood, tak sengaja mata biruku menangkap sesosok orang yang sangat aku kenal.

'Sasuke? Sedang apa ia disini?'

Yah, sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang membeli sebuah minuman. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sasuke?" aku memanggilnya sambil menepuk bahu lebar kekasihku itu.

**Naruto POV end**

"Sasuke?" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada seseorang yang sedang membeli sebuah minuman.

Sosok itu berbalik. Di mata hitamnya terlihat sedikit rasa terkejut. Namun karena ia keturunan dari Uchiha, ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Naruto." jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hai, sedang apa disini? Katanya hari ini kamu ada rapat." tanya pemuda yang memiliki mata indah.

Tampak Sasuke seperti sedang berpikir, "Iya sekarang baru mulai. Klienku mengajak rapat di restoran sini."

"Oh begitu yah. Ya sudah cepat kesana saja, nanti kamu terlambat."

"Hn." setelah mengucapkan dua huruf itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hhh~ dasar Teme si irit bicara. Apa susahnya sih berbasa-basi sedikit. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja acara jalan-jalan hari ini."

Tak lama kemudian, si pirang pun meninggalkan tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia berjalan kesana kemari. Semua toko ia kunjungi satu persatu. Namun tak ada satupun yang ia beli. Yang dilakukan si rubah mungil itu hanya melihat-lihat.

Setelah 2 jam ia habiskan hanya dengan berjalan-jalan, ia pun merasa lelah. Kemudian dia singgah di stand yang menyediakan makanan ramen tentunya.

"Hhh~ benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah pulang dari sini aku mau tidur." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan Anda, semangkuk ramen porsi besar dan segelas jus jeruk." tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan membawa mangkuk besar yang dipastikan berisi ramen dan segelas jus berwarna orange.

Melihat makanannya datang, mata biru Naruto terlihat berbinar. Sungguh pemandangan lucu. Sampai sang pelayan pun tersenyum geli.

"Ah, terimakasih yah." Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan manis itu.

Sang pelayan meninggalkan pelanggannya agar bisa menikmati makanan yang ia pesan.

Air liur Naruto hampir menetes saat melihat makanan kesukaanya berada didepan mata. Saat akan menikmati ramen jumbonya, lagi-lagi mata biru Naruto menangkap sosok lain. Sosok yang membuat dirinya harus berjalan-jalan sendirian. Namun kali ini ia menangkap sosok lain yang bersamanya. Seorang wanita berambut pink panjang.

**Deg!**

'S-Sasuke? K-kenapa?' terlihat sekali diwajahnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa dan sakit.

Mata birunya mulai tergenangi dengan cairan bening yang sebentar lagi akan turun mengalir melalui pipinya. Naruto masih menatap pasangan itu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat, kekasihnya merangkul mesra pinggang si cewek yang kita sebut saja Sakura. Sasuke membisikan sesuatu yang lucu di telinga Sakura. Terlihat cewek cantik berambut pink itu tertawa kecil dan bersemu merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

Hitam dan biru.

Tak sengaja mata hitam itu beradu dengan mata biru milik Naruto. Namun kejadian berikutnya membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

Mata hitam itu memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia berbicara mesra lagi dengan orang yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat dan mengenal Naruto.

Karena tak tahan, Naruto meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa menyentuh makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

Disepanjang perjalanan ia terus berlari sambil menangis. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang ia tabrak. Bahkan saat menyebrang jalan ia hampir tertabrak mobil.

Sore itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Sepertinya langit pun ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, ia terus berlari menembus hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

Kini ia tiba di rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Semua pelayan yang ada disana khawatir melihat tuan mudanya pulang dengan keadaan yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

"Tuan muda? An-" belum sempat pelayan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

**BRAK!**

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya yang masih basah keatas kasur king size.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke! Hiks... Hiks..." ujarnya lirih.

Saat Naruto masih sibuk menangis, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi.

'Sasuke calling'

Si pirang tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Terus saja handphone-nya berbunyi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Halo?" jawab Naruto.

"Halo, sudah makan malam Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Mau apa kau?" tanya si pirang ketus.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." jawabnya dingin.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini? Kamu kenapa sih Dobe."

"Hn."

"..."

Hening

"K-kau brengsek... Hiks... Kau brengsek, Sasuke..." ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau berbohong. Kau bilang sudah memutuskan Sakura, tapi saat di Mall tadi... Kau... Akh..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukan begitu, Dobe. Kami hanya mengobrol ringan. Dan diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan, kenapa tadi kamu bersikap seolah-olah aku itu tidak berarti bagimu dan tidak kau anggap ada. Kau tahu, Sasuke. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hiks... Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Dobe-sayang, dia tidak berarti untukku. Yang berarti untukku hanya kamu, Dobe." nada berbicara Sasuke melembut.

"Kamu tahu, sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini saja aku melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Tapi sudah sering..." Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil oksigen agar ia tidak kehilangan kontrolnya. "... Namun untuk hari ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Sebenarnya aku lelah padamu, Naruto. Kau gampang sekali cemburu atau marah saat aku bersama dengan wanita lain. Dan kau menyamakanku dengan semua lelaki. Aku MUAK dengan semua itu."

**DEG!**

"Hiks... K-kau membentakku Sasuke?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"M-maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Dari kemarin-kemarin sikapmu padaku berbeda sekali. Kau sekarang selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Hiks.. Kau sudah berubah."

"M-maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi aku sudah lelah dengan sifatmu yang mudah cemburu itu." Sasuke terdiam. Dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Kalau kita ditakdirkan bersama kita pasti bisa bersatu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Naruto."

**TUUT! TUUT! TUUT!**

Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus. Naruto menatap layar handphone-nya dengan tatapan kosong. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara benda hancur.

**BRAK!**

Naruto melempar telpon genggamnya ke arah tembok kamarnya. Alat komunikasi itu pun hancur berkeping-keping.

Sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Jarum infus bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan coklat Naruto.

Waktu itu, malam harinya Naruto ditemukan oleh seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarkan makan malamnya dalam keadaan pingsan. Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Bibirnya sudah mulai berwarna biru keunguan. Kalau saja terlambat ditemukan, mungkin nyawanya tidak akan tertolong.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Gaara menginap di rumah Naruto. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sudah sadar, ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap kosong kearah jendela.

"Nar, apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakanlah padaku. Apa jangan-jangan si Uchiha itu yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Mendengar nama Uchiha, tubuh Naruto menjadi memegang. Airmata kembali mengalir dipipinya. Melihat itu, Gaara berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa biang kerok dari semua ini adalah orang dari keturunan Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah menahan amarah, Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berencana akan membunuh Uchiha bungsu itu hari ini juga. Saat ia akan berbalik, sebuah tangan berwarna tan tapi pucat memegang tangan framboise-nya.

"J-jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, G-Gaara." ucapnya lirih.

Mendengar permintaan sahabatnya seperti itu, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu Gaara sering bersama Naruto. Tak pernah ia meninggalkannya sendirian. Setiap hari Gaara menemani Naruto, menghibur Naruto dan mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan stress-nya.

Dengan kehadiran Gaara, sedikit-sedikit Naruto sudah mulai melupakan masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Kini dalam ingatan si pirang tidak ada lagi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

**FIN

* * *

**

hhehehehe maaf gaje lagi..  
dan maaf ceritanya aku bedakan dari yang aslinya sedikit.  
habis bingung, soalnya real story-nya tuh terjadi di dunia maya.  
tapi ending-nya memang begitu ko.  
tapi ending sbenarnya tuh diibaratkan Naruto jadian ama Gaara.  
hhehehe tebak saja siapa yang jadi Gaara.  
salah satu diantara kalian pasti tahu, bahkan orang yang kumaksud pasti baca ini...  
hhehhehe ^/^

by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


End file.
